


Krótka rozprawa o Sergio Ramosie

by Sidomira



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Hala Madrid, Other, Real Madrid CF
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Zainspirowana falą hejtu na tego człowieka postanowiłam napisać mniej więcej to co o nim myślę.





	Krótka rozprawa o Sergio Ramosie

Sergio Ramos  - hiszpański piłkarz, kapitan drużyny Real Madryt. Urodzony w 1986 w Camas w Andaluzji, na południu Hiszpanii, ojciec trójki cudnych dzieciaków.   
(aktualizacja 2019: przyszły mąż Pilar Rubio, gratulujemy!)

 

Znany szerokiej publiczności, jedna z bardziej kontrowersyjnych gwiazd wyżej wymienionej drużyny. Świetny kapitan, którego tak samo wielu uwielbia jak i krytykuje - gdzie obie strony mają słuszność w swym osądzie, w zależności od punktu widzenia jaki obierzemy.

  
Mówi się o nim jako o agresywnym graczu, o tym "o specjalnych przywilejach", czy też zwyczajnie jako o chamie. Na wszystkich niemalże portalach sportowych można znaleźć nieprzychylne nagłówki artykułów na jego temat - i w zasadzie naprawdę ciężko się dziwić. Kto by się nie wściekał na, cóż, niesprawiedliwość i delikatne przymykanie oka przez niektórych sędziów na różne akcje Ramosa. "Król Czerwonej Kartki" - nawet nie pamiętam gdzie mi się to przewinęło przed oczami, to mógł być czyjś komentarz albo sam tekst w jakimś artykule, może nawet tytuł. Poszukiwanie przychylnych tekstów na jego temat, jest naprawdę ciężkie, i fala informacji o jego perfidnych i nieczystych zagraniach była jak tsunami w porównaniu ze strumyczkiem dobrego słowa.    


Czekam aż ktoś sklasyfikuje rodzaj faulu jako "Ramosowski", poważnie. 

 

Spójrzmy na Sergia jednak bardziej filozoficznie. Bardziej całościowo, w odniesieniu do społeczeństwa. Popatrzmy na niego, jako na siłę która działa w drużynie.

Jest on tak jakby, taki powiedzmy, piec hutniczy i kowal jednocześnie. Bucha gorącem, kształtuje, gnie, przegina i zagina, dzieli i łączy. Trzaska i tłucze. Bije i tłamsi. To wszystko prawda, i możemy powiedzieć że kiedy się zabiera za przeróbkę cudzego dzieła, to zadaje mu zwyczajnie poważne, fizyczne szkody. Ale ktoś to dzieło do niego przyniósł prawda? Czego oczekiwano, że co przepraszam najmocniej, kowal stworzy pracę jak spod rąk złotnika?

To tak nie działa.

Jednocześnie jego gorąc, i niepowtarzalna, agresywnie pierwotna siła w jakiś sposób przecież przenosi się na jego kolegów z drużyny. Czy mieliby w sobie tyle ognia by wygrywać na arenie międzynarodowej, gdyby nie on? Nawet jeśli Real Madryt przegrywa, albo nawet jeśli remisuje, to przecież nie da się odmówić ekspresji i chęci do walki wszystkim członkom zespołu. Piłkarze Realu Madryt używają wszystkich dostępnych środków, nawet gdy tak naprawdę bawią się meczem, by doprowadzić do wygrane. Ale dla nich jako piłkarzy, tak mi się zdaje, największym życiowym celem jest mimo wszystko gra. Pokonanie przeciwnika jest celem każdego meczu, o to chodzi w grze i dlatego ją tak kochają. Są jak młode, silne byki, dążą do swego tratując na swej drodze tych, którzy nie są w stanie za nimi nadążyć.

Dlatego ludzie w obecnym świecie tak się pasjonują piłką nożną. Zauważmy, że piłkarze na boisku przez chwilę są wolni, do pierwszego gwizdka, pierwszej kartki czy przerwy - nic ich przez moment nie ogranicza, poza pamięcią o zadaniu do wykonania. To przykuwa ludzkie, nawykłe do sztuczności w zachowaniu oczy. To, jak wiele pasji i ognia wkładają w to co robią, w dziką grę - czyż to nie jest fascynujące? Postawmy to obok jazdy figurowej. Czysta perfekcja, dynamika i piękno obrazu każdej jednej figury są łatwo dostrzegalne, i wywołują miłe napięcie. Łyżwiarz figurowy musi być też wspaniałym aktorem, ale to jednak za każdym razem jest w jakiś sposób udawane. Oczywiście że piękne i przejmujące, ale mimo wszystko. 

Mimo niezaprzeczalnego piękna płynącego z jazdy figurowej -  ludzie to bestie. Bestie, które cywilizacja zamyka w szklano-żelaznej puszce perfekcji. W kojcu z wymuszonych póz, i kagańcu poprawności politycznej.

Czy perfekcją lepszą, nam bliższą nie jest piłka nożna? Czy po stokroć ludzki, ze swoją niewątpliwą agresją Sergio Ramos nie jest nam bliższy, naturalniejszy? Ta dzikość jaka się chowa w piłkarzach...czy to nie jest to czego ludzie pragną? Jeżeli tak, to ja się pytam: jaka jest radość w oglądaniu spokojnych i uładzonych, milutkich wręcz piłkarzy, jako tych łyżwiarzy figurowych na boisku? Żadna. Bo to nie spełnia naszych pierwotnych pragnień. Bo Javier Fernández to nie Sergio Ramos, mimo że temu pierwszemu bliżej jest chyba do ideału jako takiego. Ramos jest zaprzeczeniem ideału XXI wieku. To jest człowiek który się nie boi pokazać tego jaki jest naprawdę. Jest zbyt silny żeby zdanie ludzi na nim ciążyło.   
  
I jest przede wszystkim, podażem na popyt. Ludzie chcą tego. Chcą tego, co się w nich od środka kotłuje, chcą zobaczyć jak to mogłoby wyglądać.   


Dlatego właśnie, mimo nieczystych zagrań, podwójnych standardów, czy innych win nie oceniam źle Sergia Ramosa. Dziękuję. 


End file.
